KiHyun Family
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: [SERIES] Kolaborasi dengan [Pigu Pigukie]... Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Daniel Hyuno as Son/ KIHYUN GS/ Marriage Life/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Silahkan Baca/ Januari Ceria KiHyun
1. Chapter 1

**Title : KiHyun Family**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hyuno Daniel Lachapelle**

 **.**

 **Rate : K - M**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak Baku/ No Bash/ Tidak suka tolong abaikan dan jangan baca oke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Di sudut rumah sederhana dengan pepohonan rindang di sekitarnya dan lebih tepatnya di halaman belakang rumah tersebut, terdapat seorang yeoja dan namja kecil yang berada disampingnya, sedang memperhatikan seseorang yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan orang mengidap keterbelakangan mental dan kejiwaan. Entah itu seperti seorang Psiko, Autis atau orang yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya dan lebih mudahnya disebut orang gila atau tidak waras alias sinthing.

"Mom, semakin hari Papa semakin tidak waras saja." Ucap Namja kecil disamping yeoja itu, yang tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah Putra semata wayangnya yang berusia 7th Hyuno.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat Hyuno. Semakin hari Papamu memang semakin aneh." Jawab yeoja cantik dan manis yang notabenenya ibunya sendiri yaitu Kyuhyun.

"Mom, aku rasa Papa harus dibawa ke Psikiater sebelum Papa semakin kehilangan kewarasannya." Ucap Hyuno menatap Kyuhyun ibunya penuh harap.

Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas dan menyentil dahi Putranya pelan penuh sayang. Anaknya ini benar-benar keren dan membanggakan menurutnya. Karena Hyuno benar-benar perpaduan antara dirinya dan suami tampan kesayangannya Kim Kibum. Jenius dengan mulutnya yang kurang ajar penuh bisa. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna.

"Bukankah Papamu memang seperti itu Hyuno?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan tidak menjawab pernyataan anaknya.

"Iya, tapi Hyuno takut jikalau Papa tidak bisa kembali normal lagi Mom."

"Kau lucu sayang." Sambil mengusap kepala anaknya dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Papamu tidak sakit dan dia masih waras. Hanya saja sikap anehnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hyuno kadang malu mengakuinya sebagai Papa Hyuno Mom. Melihat sikap anehnya itu dan walaupun Papa sangat tampan, tapi Hyuno kadang ilfeel dengan sikap Papa yang autis nyaris tidak warasnya itu." Jelas Hyuno panjang lebar, memandang ibunya sendu. Dan jangan lupakan ucapan tajam penuh bisanya tersebut.

Jika Kibum mendengar ucapan anaknya yang kurang ajar dan tidak sopan serta menjelek-jelekkan dirinya, bisa di pastikan Kibum akan marah dan ngamuk pada anaknya. Dan ingat marah versi Kibum adalah dia akan mendiamkan anak dan istrinya selama sebulan penuh dan tidak akan pernah menganggap mereka ada. Hyuno dan Kyuhyun sudah menerima dampak kemarahan Kibum sebelumnya, dan membuat mereka benar-benar takut dan sedih ketika melihat Kibum marah dan tidak peduli pada mereka berdua.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang. Jika Papamu dengar dia bisa marah dan ngamuk pada kita lagi." Nasehat Kyuhyun pada Hyuno.

"Papa tidak akan dengar Mom. Papa terlalu menghayati pekerjaannya." Hyuno menjawab santai nasehat ibunya.

"Mama tau, tapi seaneh apapun Kim Kibum tetap Papamu sayang. Dan kau harus tetap menghormatinya oke." Kyuhyun memberi petuahnya lagi pada anaknya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Iya Mom!" Jawab Hyuno lirih, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang di ucapkannya tentang Papanya tadi, dan benar apa kata Mamanya jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan pada Papanya.

"Kau anak pintar, kebanggaan Mama." Ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya. Hyuno hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan ibunya.

"Hei, kenapa anak Mama jadi diam seperti ini. Dan dimana Hyuno yang bicara tadi." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, setelah melihat anaknya hanya diam dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Mama tidak marah pada Hyuno, tentang ucapan tidak sopan Hyuno tentang Papa tadi." Lirih Hyuno

"Kenapa Mama harus marah sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya sambil berjongkok menyamakan dirinya dengan Hyuno.

"Hyuno sud..."

"Kenapa harus marah jika yang kau ucapkan benar adanya sayang, Papamu memang memalukan dan membuat ilfeel." Potong Kyuhyun santai memandang anaknya geli, setelah berhasil mengerjai anaknya tersebut.

Tidak menyangka Hyuno akan bereaksi seperti tadi setelah dirinya menasehati anaknya. Walau bagaimanapun Hyuno masihlah anak kecil yang polos. Di balik cara bicara dan pemikirannya yang mirip orang dewasa dengan kata-kata tajam serta sarkasmenya. Hyuno masihlah anak kecil yang baru berusia 7th yang harus benar-benar dijaga dan di didik dengan baik.

"Mom." Hyuno memandang ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percayanya setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya dan tersenyum kemudian. Dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kyuhyun ibunya.

"Kajja kita hampiri Papamu sekarang, sebelum Papamu semakin aneh dan tidak waras." Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Hyuno hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan ibunya. Dan mereka berjalan ketempat Kibum berada sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **~Pigu Pigukie~**

Angin yang berhembus semakin menguarkan aroma amis keseluruh sudut ruangan, membuat Kim Kibum mengembangkan seringaiannya. Alih-alih merasa jijik, pria berwajah rupawan itu justru menganggap aroma itu sangat menggiurkan dihidungnya.

Aroma darah yang kental. Itu favoritenya. Sepasang matanya menatapi penuh minat sesosok mayat yang terkapar tak berdaya dihadapannya. Dia menjilat bibirnya, siap mengeksekusi kembali korbannya kali ini. Kibum meraih pisau yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pisau itu berukuran sedang, namun permukaannya yang mengkilat menunjukkan bahwa pisau itu cukup tajam -atau bahkan sangat tajam.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kibum mulai mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut si mayat. Menusuknya, lalu menyayatnya panjang hingga organ-organ pencernaan si mayat tumpah ruah keluar.

Kibum semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Dia menggenggam usus-usus tersebut, menariknya kencang, lantas membawanya tepat didepan hidungnya. Menghirupnya dalam, dan menikmati sensasinya. Sangat menyenangkan. Tentu saja. Apalagi jikalau korbannya masih hidup. Pekikan kesakitannya pasti terdengar sangat merdu. Selanjutnya, Kibum mencongkel kedua mata mayat itu. Kemudian_

Krek!_

memotong lehernya, menyebabkan tubuh dan kepala si mayat terpisah. Kepala itu jatuh menggelinding kebawah kaki Kibum, dan tak ayal Kibum pun menendangnya seperti bola sepak. Kibum juga memotong kecil-kecil jari kaki pucat itu. Dan dia hendak membongkar bagian dada, jika saja suara pekikan nyaring seseorang tidak tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Disertai sebuah geplakan yang cukup keras.

Sialan_

"KIM KIBUM! BERHENTI BERSIKAP AUTIS, DAN CEPAT SELESAIKAN PEKERJAANMU." Kibum merutuk sejadi-jadinya dalam hati.

Kim Kyuhyun telah sukses meluluh-lantahkan imajinasinya dalam sekejap. Padahal dia sedang fokus mendalami jiwa psiko demi project film barunya. Sialan memang. Mau tak mau, Kibum memotong mayat ayamnya secara normal. Karena dia tidak mau terkena dampratan si ratu iblis itu lagi. Aiiiisssh.

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Hyuno hanya terkikik geli melihat Papa dan Mamanya yang berada disampingnya. Mamanya itu kejam dan sadis pada Papanya. Dan lihat saja Papanya langsung melakukan apa yang Mamanya suruh tanpa protes. Hyuno tau Papanya itu datar sedatar papan triplek dengan sejuta kelakuan aneh bin abstraknya.

Walaupun Papanya tampan tapi percayalah ketampanan Papanya itu tertutupi oleh sifat autis dan tidak warasnya tersebut. Dan kasian sekali nasib ayam yang tidak bersalah dan berdosa itu, benar-benar malang dan miris akibat menjadi korban pembunuhan keji dan biadap Papanya yang tidak berperikeayaman dan Hyuno turut berduka cita atas ayam tersebut.

"Puas kau bocah." Ucap Kibum datar memandang anak kurang ajarnya tajam.

"Apa maksud Papa." Jawab Hyuno polos memandang Papanya tidak mengerti. Membuat Kibum mendengus ditempat.

"Kau mem..."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Kim." Potong Kyuhyun cepat dan pergi dari tempat itu setelahnya. Kibum hanya memandang kepergian istrinya dengan tatapan datar andalannya.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu Papa sebelum Mama ngamuk lagi." Perintah Hyuno dengan gaya songong sok dewasanya. Setelah melihat Papanya hanya diam dan datar menatap kepergian Ibunya.

"Diam kau bocah! Dan cepat pergi dari sini." Desis Kibum tajam memandang anaknya tidak suka. Dirinya heran kenapa dia harus di karuniai anak iblis seperti Hyuno. Benar-benar perusak imajinasi serta kesenangannya tentang menyiksa si ayam. Seperti yang dilakukan Kyuhyun istri dan ibu dari anak iblis menyebalkannya itu.

"Santai saja Papa, jangan mendesis seperti ular begitu." Santai Hyuno dan penuh kekurang ajaran menanggapi perkataan Kibum Papanya. Dan semakin membuat Kibum menatap anaknya datar.

"Papa bilang jangan mengganggu dan cepat pergi dari sini anak iblis." Kibum masih kekeh meminta anaknya pergi dengan perasaan kesal dan menumpuk diujung ubun-ubun.

"Hyuno tidak akan pergi, sebelum Papa menyelesaikan pekerjaan Papa dengan baik dan benar." Santai Hyuno sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kibum. Dan mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Kibum Papanya.

"Papa sudah menyelesaikannya dengan benar Hyuno." Ucap Kibum datar menetralkan emosinya, sambil memotong ayam yang telah dibunuhnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang telah menyiksa dan memutilasi sang ayam dengan sadis.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Hyuno acuh tak acuh menanggapi ucapan Papanya dan bermain PSP setelahnya sambil menunggu Papanya menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik, layak dan benar.

Mendengar ucapan menyebalkan anaknya, membuat Kibum mendengus ditempat. Anaknya itu benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya nya sama sekali, sama seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi entah kenapa Kibum tidak bisa marah dan benci pada Hyuno. Walaupun anaknya menyebalkan, kurang ajar, dan tidak sopan padanya. Kibum tetap menyayangi dan mencintai buah hatinya tersebut. Karena Hyuno lahir dari rahim sang istri tercinta Kyuhyun jelmaan sang ratu iblis.

Hyuno melirik Papanya dan tersenyum kemudian, setelah melihat wajah tampan Papanya yang berubah sangat-sangat datar dari sebelumnya. Hyuno tau sang Papa sedang menahan kesal padanya. Dan berucap_

"Hyuno sayang Papa. Mianhe dan I Love You Papa." Ucap Hyuno sambil berdiri dan berlari setelah mengucapkan kalimat cheesy dan mencium pipi Papanya singkat.

Kibum menatap kepergian anaknya dalam diam dan tersenyum tampan setelahnya, ketika melihat Hyuno pergi dengan wajah memerahnya karena malu. Dirinya benar-benar bahagia sungguh, memiliki anak yang tampan dan istri yang cantik, walaupun dengan kelakuan iblis.

"Apa kau bahagia Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang sudah berada disamping Kibum, setelah melihat interaksi manis dari anak dan suaminya dari kejauhan dan menghampiri Kibum setelah melihat Hyuno berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia memilikimu dan Hyuno dalam hidupku." Jawab Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hm, Hyuno anak yang manis walaupun menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menimpali dan menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sama sepertimu." Kibum menanggapi santai sambil menaruh ayam yang telah di potong-potongnya ke dalam baskom.

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa. Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun merona sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun. Aku lebih mencintaimu dan Hyuno anak kita." Timpal Kibum beserta gombalan mautnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang dan penuh cinta.

Dan membuat keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan selalu berharap keluarga kecilnya akan selalu bahagia, saling menyayangi dan mencintai satu sama lain seperti sekarang dan selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ide cerita dan adegan berdarah atau Psico adalah milik [Pigu Pigukie] dan aku hanya melanjutkan dan mengembangkan ceritanya menjadi keluarga yang manis dan cheesy.**

 **Review Please! Jika berkenan dan abaikan jika tidak berkenan.**

 **No Siders [apakah aku bisa memberantas para siders yang bergentayangan di ffn?] -'**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review fict aku -,-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **Annishi KiAnn Kim Kibummie WifeXDM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : KiHyun Family**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim (Cho) Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hyuno Daniel Lachapelle**

 **.**

 **Warning : Gs/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak Baku/ DLDR/ No Bash/ No Edit/ EYD Berantakan dan jika tidak berkenan silahkan enyah dari sini -,-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi KiAnn Kim~**

Di sebuah kamar luas bernuansa putih, dengan interior sederhana namun tampak elegant dan rapi dipandang mata. Selain bed yang berukuran sangat besar hingga menampung lima orang dewasa sekaligus. Dan juga lemari pakaian diujung pojokan sebelah kanan dan rak buku disebelah lemari itu, beserta meja rias di ruangan tersebut.

Kim Kyuhyun nama sang pemilik kamar tersebut, sedang bersantai ria dengan laptop dihadapannya, setelah dirinya berhasil mendapatkan laptop dari sang Putra Semata wayangnya Hyuno. Kyuhyun mati-matian merengek pada anaknya itu, agar mau meminjaminya laptop.

Hyuno, walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun, tapi Kyuhyun merasa dirinya telah memiliki anak berumur belasan tahun. Selain perfectionist, Hyuno itu ternyata cerewet sekali, melebihi dirinya. Kyuhyun merasa anaknya itu benar-benar menyebalkan dari Kibum suaminya.

Hyuno memang tampan dan manis secara bersamaan dengan kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, dengan mata bulatnya yang indah, tatapan mata tajam dan datar, dengan iris hitam kelamnya, warisan dari Kibum sang ayah. Secara fisik Hyuno sempurna, tapi secara omongan, gaya bahasa, cara berpikir serta penyampaian kata-katanya itu benar-benar kejam, pedes, pahit, asam, getir dan segala rasa yang tidak enak untuk dimakan. Lebih mudahnya, jika makanan rasanya seperti itu, sifat Hyuno bagaikan makanan beracun yang mematikan apabila dimakan.

Tapi sekalinya Hyuno bersikap manis, maka tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Mereka akan segera luluh dengan sekejap mata, seperti dirinya tadi yang tidak bisa marah dalam waktu lama pada anaknya, dan langsung memaafkannya begitu saja dengan mudah, setelah melihat Hyuno mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang jarang sekali digunakan dan di lihat olehnya. Tapi kenyataannya, Hyuno tidak sedang melakukan aegyo apapun dan itu hanya impian Kyuhyun saja, yang ingin melihat anaknya ooc dan bersikap manis dan normal seperti anak kecil pada umumnya,

 **~Flashback On~**

"Hyuno-ya, bolehkah Mama pinjam laptopnya sebentar?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada anaknya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan laptop di pangkuan sang putra.

"Tidak!" Tegas Hyuno sambil melirik ibunya singkat.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja ne!" Rengek Kyuhyun manja.

"Tidak." Kekeh Hyuno.

"Hyuno-ya." Masih dengan nada manja kepada anaknya.

"Tidak mama." Ucap Hyuno kembali.

"Hyun-ah anak Mam..."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Mom." Potong Hyuno cepat.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Kesal Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan memandang Hyuno tajam, setelah sang putra berani memotong ucapannya, dan itu benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Hanya tidak ingin." Ucap Hyuno santai sambil main game di laptop tersebut dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak ingin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apakah harus Hyuno jawab Mom?" Hyuno balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya bocah." Ucap Kyuhyun pada anak menyebalkannya.

"Malas." Singkat padat dan jelas, dan jawaban kurang ajar Hyuno berhasil membuat Kyuhyun murka dan jiwa iblisnya keluar.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak pada anaknya.

"Kenapa malas Hyuno?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara agak kesal, tapi Kyuhyun masih berusaha sabar menghadapi anak menyebalkannya.

"Karena Mama akan menonton drama membosankan itu lagi." Jelas Hyuno akhirnya, membeberkan alasan kenapa dirinya tidak mau meminjami ibunya laptop.

"Tapi Mama suka drama itu Hyuno." Jawab Kyuhyun melas.

"Jikalau Mama suka, kenapa harus pakai laptop Hyuno. Bukankah Mama punya laptop sendiri." Ucapnya datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari game yang dia mainkan.

"Laptop Mama rusak, dan masih dalam masa perbaikan. Ayolah pinjami Mama laptop ne. Sebentar saja ya ya ya." Rengek Kyuhyun pada anaknya dan tidak lupa dengan jurus maut andalannya.

Memutar bola matanya malas, dengan perasaan setengah rela tidak ikhlas. Akhirnya Hyuno mau tidak mau meminjamkan ibunya laptop. Setelah dirinya mendengar suara isakan ibunya yang berada disampingnya, Hyuno tau jikalau ibunya hanya akting saja dan airmata itu adalah airmata buaya.

Hyuno terlalu hafal dengan watak ibunya yang suka dramaqueen dan mendramatisir keadaan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, Hyuno sangat mencintai dan menyayangi ibunya itu. Dirinya berjanji agar selalu menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun ibunya ketika sang ayah tidak di rumah. Seperti sekarang ini, dia berusaha untuk menyenangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang main drama alias akting.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali menangis dan bersandiwara Mom?"

"Mama tidak sedang melakukan sandiwara. Ini airmata beneran Hyuno." Sangkal Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Benarkah?" Selidik Hyuno pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja benar!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Jangan menangis karena hal sepele Mom."

"Mom menangis bukan karena itu."

"Lalu? Mom menangis karena apa?" Tanya Hyuno sambil menatap ibunya tidak mengerti.

"Mom menangis karena kau tidak pernah sopan, kurang ajar dan tidak bisa bersikap manis pada Mom." Jawab Kyuhyun memandang anaknya sendu.

"What?" Hyuno menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

"Iya." Kyuhyun merengut menanggapi pertanyaan Hyuno.

"Astaga Mom. Bukankah Mom tau sifat Hyuno yang seperti ini."

"Iya, sikapmu yang seperti itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Mom juga menyebalkan."

"Mom tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Ti..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian perdebatkan?" Tanya suara datar yang tiba-tiba memotong perdebatan ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Bummie, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, dan langsung berdiri menghampiri suaminya.

"Hm, hari ini aku pulang cepat, lelah dan ingin istirahat." Jawab Kibum setelah mencium kening Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oke. Aku mau kedapur dulu dan membuatkanmu kopi." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan istrinya.

~Annishi KiAnn Kim~

"Hai Hyuno." Sapa Kibum pada anaknya, setelah melihat Hyuno hanya diam.

"Hai Papa." Jawab Hyuno

"Apa kau jadi anak baik hari ini." Tanya Kibum setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping anaknya.

"Hm. Seperti yang Papa lihat."

"Kau apakan Mamamu hari ini."

"Maksud Papa?" Tanya Hyuno tidak mengerti.

"Kau membuatnya menangis lagi, benar?" Tanya Kibum menyelidik pada anaknya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi Papa lihat, mata Mamamu bengkak seperti habis menangis."

"Itu karena Papa yang membuat Mama menangis dan bukan Hyuno." Bantahnya tidak terima dituduh seperti itu oleh Papa datarnya.

"Kenapa jadi Papa yang salah?"

"Karena Papa selalu salah."

"Memangnya Papa salah apa pada Mamamu?"

"Banyak."

"Banyak." Gumam Kibum dengan alis berkerut sambil memandang anaknya datar dan tidak terima di tuduh seperti itu. Anaknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa Papa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Hyuno akhirnya, setelah mendapatkan tatapan super datar dari ayahnya yang membuatnya terusik.

"Tidak ada." Acuh Kibum dan membuat Hyuno hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli menanggapi ucapan sang ayah. Dan melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda akibat ulah kekanakan ibunya.

"Papa." Panggil Hyuno setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hm." Jawab Kibum dengan gumaman dan masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Boleh Hyuno mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Hyuno lebih tampan dari Papa." Ucapnya asal dengan seringai dibibirnya, menatap Kibum dengan gaya songong, sok cool dan dewasanya.

Mendengar ucapan tidak penting Hyuno, Kibum langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel ke arah Hyuno anaknya, dengan pandangan malas super datar miliknya dan mendengus kemudian, sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah sampai di ruangan tempat suami dan anaknya berada. Merasakan aura aneh tidak mengenakkan di antara anak dan suaminya. Membawa 3 gelas minuman beserta cemilan.

"Tidak ada. Dan ini urusan para namja, benarkan Papa?"

"Hm." Gumam Kibum malas menanggapi mulut menyebalkan dan berbisa milik anaknya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalah.

Dan mereka bertiga terdiam setelahnya, sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang di bawa oleh Kyuhyun tadi, sesekali terdengar suara tawa antara ketiganya karena sesuatu hal yang menurut mereka lucu dan menarik.

 **~Flashback Off~**

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang di lilitkan di pinggang. Menuju ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil kaos oblong dan celana training, Kibum langsung memakainya tanpa masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Kibum heran kenapa Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Lalu menghampiri sang Istri setelah selesai memakai baju.

"Apa yang kau lihat hingga membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun dengan suara datarnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang dan lucu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata masih menghadap laptop di hadapannya.

"Senang dan lucu?" Tanya Kibum tidak mengerti

"Hm, senang dan lucu." Kyuhyun menanggapi.

"Terserahlah aku mau tidur dan jangan berisik." Kibum langsung memposisikan dirinya tidur di samping Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun merengut tidak suka di katakan berisik.

"Aku tidak berisik Kim."

"Tidurlah!"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

"Cepatlah tidur dan matikan laptopnya!" Perintah Kibum mutlak dengan suara dingin dan tatapan yang sangat datar.

"Aish, iya iya! aku akan tidur dan mematikan laptopnya." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan tatapan super datar dan dingin dari Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerti dan sangat mengerti jikalau Kim Kibum sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti itu, maka Kyuhyun harus mematuhinya dan tanpa penolakan.

Setelah mematikan laptop dan menaruhnya di atas nakas, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur king sizenya di sebelah Kibum dan menghadap suaminya kemudian.

"Apa kau sangat lelah Oppa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghadap wajah tampan suaminya sendu, tak lupa tangannya mengelus rahang tegas suaminya.

"Hm." Jawab Kibum dengan gumaman dan membuka matanya kemudian.

"Kau cantik. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba, setelah mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Dengan tangan Kibum menyentuh pipi putih Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau selalu menggombaliku Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun merona dan semakin membuat Kibum melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak gombal dan itulah kenyataannya Kim Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sanksi

"Hm, Kim Kibum tidak pernah berbohong dalam hidupnya." Ucap Kibum santai.

"Aku tau."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu Kyuhyun?" Ucap Kibum masih mengunci tatapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Aku mau..." bisik Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan membuatnya_

"KIM KIBUM." Teriak Kyuhyun dengan suara delapan oktafnya, sambil menatap Kibum tajam.

"Iya." Kibum santai menjawabnya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN."

"Banyak yang bilang seperti itu."

"Tapi aku istrimu KIM."

"Hm dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau adalah pembantuku."

"Apa kau akan menganggapku seperti pembantu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Bolehkah?"

"Kau ingin mati Jifan."

"Aku masih ingin hidup Kuixian."

"Jika kau masih mau hidup, tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan."

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak bisa! Kau dan anakmu sama saja, MENYEBALKAN." Kesal Kyuhyun sambil menekan kata menyebalkan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kita satu paket dan itulah kami." Ucap Kibum santai menanggapi ocehan istri evil dan cerewetnya.

"Iya, dan sayangnya kita bertiga sama-sama menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mengiyakan ucapan suaminya yang benar adanya, dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Tentu! Dan jangan pernah menyesalinya sayang." Ucap Kibum membalas senyum Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir istrinya singkat.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal, memilikimu dan Hyuno dalam hidupku." Jawab Kyuhyun dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher suaminya yang wangi dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Hm, ayo tidur sudah malam."

"Good Night Suamiku. Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah, istri Kim Kibum dan Ibu dari Hyuno anakku." Balas Kibum disertai kecupan di puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan, menerima perlakuan manis dan romantis dari suami tampan tapi datarnya tersebut.

.

.

END


End file.
